The Statue Heist
Log Title: The Statue Heist Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Backblast, Dust Devil (Tracker), Sci-Nide, Shuttle Gunner Location: Harmonex Date: July 19, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Fog-shrouded figures abscond with Soundwave and Imager. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 19:21:30 on Friday, 19 July 2019.' High overhead, a shuttle heads towards the city of Harmonex. It's an Ark shuttle, curiously enough, though what it's doing here on Cybertron instead of Earth is anybody's guess. Back in Iacon, certain doctor-sniper leans over a microscope, not noticing the blinking red light on his radio box. Tracker looks up at the shuttle and grumbles as he gets to his feet. The canine's ears swiveling to look at the incoming shuttle. The shuttle circles carefully around Harmonex, scanning to see who's there. Tracker seems to be conveniently overlooked. The shuttle settles down to the ground just outside Harmonex's protective shield. Also at Iacon, Dusty is playing with a test tube. He's stuck some cleaner that bubbles and added a piece of dry ice and is watching the bubbles form. As the bubbles pop, out comes 'smoke' from the dry ice. Ports open in the sides of the shuttle, and with a *thwump* of displaced air, large amounts of ionized vapor billow around it. Curiously, the shield stops the vapor. But everything outside is now foggy. Dust Devil raises his head from the fun he's having and looks at Backblast, "Ummmm are the bots delivering anythin ta Harmonex?" Backblast blinks, and looks up from his scope to look over. "Not that I know of. Why would we deliver anything there?" Dust Devil shrugs, "There's a bot shuttle that landed outside Harmonex. And it's kicked up dust and stuff so I don't know what the shuttle's name is...It's just one of the ark types." Some of the vapor swirls as the back of the shuttle opens. Light shines amid the fog. Backblast blinks "It's come a bloody long way if it is. We should check it out... shame we didn't have time to put up other security measures." Tracker takes a few steps forward and grumbles warily. The tail half wags from a memory of someone else coming off a ship like that. Someone he's not seen in a long while. But then the apprehension returns and he whines uncertaintly. Additional vapor billows out of the ports. It's like a badly staged rock concert. Two average sized silhouettes appear in the doorway of the shuttle and head towards the shield. Dust Devil drops the test tube and moves to follow Backblast. "I'm gettin mixed messages from Tracker. He's not sure if he recognizes it or something. I've been away from him too long and he's not makin sense." Backblast blinks a little and nods. "You're faster than me, you can go as the crow flies. Get eyes on, bring a spotting scope." And then he's out the door, transforming and hightailing it for Harmonex. The two figures in the mist stick together. One seems to be moving the other. Finally, they reach through the shield.. but don't cross. Instead, something drops from the arms and then they retreat back to the foggy side of the shield. Soon after, a small capsule *bomfs*, creating a smaller cloud on the other side of the shield. Tracker growls again and moves forward and then paces back around, looking at the statue and the strangers. Dust Devil is speeding for harmonex. He wasn't sure he was able to swipe a shuttle and so he's doing this the hard way. Backblast also high-tails it for Harmonex. He's a little slower than Dusty, so... The pose of the two silhouettes comes together in a very distinctive look- as if about to waltz. And then they swing right through the shield, twirling about on the other side, then approaching the frozen forms of Soundwave and Imager. Tracker growls and moves to place himself between the statues and the mechs. His plating bristles menacingly. Dust Devil swears profusely over the radio to Backblast. <> One of the two just stands there and is growled out, but the other reacts, letting go of its partner and pulling something out of various places. There's a moment as a few things are assembled together, and then the active figure throws something at Tracker >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger misses Tracker with Trap . << Tracker snarls as somethin is thrown at him. The canine rushes forward, narrowly avoiding the attack. Teeth bared, it tries to latch onto the closes shadow. >> Tracker misses Ar-Gent Silverfinger with Bite. << Dust Devil is able to skip over roads and jump some of the places to get to Harmonex faster. But it's still a distance to travel. The figure dodges back, then nudges its stationary partner, a shove in the direction of the statues. Slowly, the other one trudges closer to the frozen nucleosis victims while the first blob tries just throwing down more obfuscation. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger strikes Tracker with Smoke-Grenade . << >> Tracker temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Backblast still drives. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Sci-Nide, would you pilot our dummy for a bit? There's a pest here." Tracker is struck by the smoke grenade and his senses are overwelmed. He YIPES and wipes at his head shaking his head to and fro, unable to attack in his confusion. <> Sci-Nide says, "Of course. Eye-Gore will get right on it." Dust Devil is relaying info from Tracker, < '''<> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Is there anything that can't be solved by throwing minions at it?" Dust Devil is suddenly knocked out of hovercar mode and goes skidding across the ground. <> <> Sci-Nide says, "Nothing comes to mind." Backblast growls <> Now that Tracker is distracted, the more alert figure hustles over to meet up with the other one. They circle around the statue and its unexpected addition once, then the less active figure gets bigger- big enough to carry other transformers. The front end of the vehicle form just peeks out through the vapor, with a hint of a purple brand on it. Tracker is trying to get to his feet so he can continue guarding. But the fog is causing issues. He shakes his head to clear it. >> Tracker succeeds with its generic combat roll on Tracker. << Dust Devil is now moving at a run to get to the shuttle. Turrets on the sides of his forearms light up as he begins to fire at the shuttle. The normal sized figure begins shoving the statue and everything connected to it into the small shuttle-sized shape. There's some grunts, but whoever it is must be very disciplined- no cursing. Tracker snarls as he figures which direction to go and suddenly the canine takes off like a shot barreling hopefully into the body trying to swipe the statues. >> Tracker strikes Ar-Gent Silverfinger with Ram. << The bolts from Dust Devil's turrets strike the shuttle, but seem to do no appreciable damage as they are dispered by some sort of field. Backblast continues to just drive. Ar-Gent Silverfinger sighs and continues to shove, taking a moment to literally kick the dog. Or at least try. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger strikes Tracker with Kick. << Dust Devil winces and runs for the shield. He keeps firing at the shuttle though since that at least he has a chance of doing damage to. Even slight damage. < '''Another average sized figure, for a Cybretronian, steps out of the back of the shuttle and raises a weapon towards Dust Devil and fires. >> Sci-Nide misses Dust Devil with Glue-Gun . << Backblast growls as he reaches the top of the hill, poking his turret up over the top. He tracks his sights onto the shuttle, growling quietly before announcing his presence in the only way he knows how. With Kingslayer, and a loud shout of "OI!" GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Tracker yelps as he's kicked. He spins around and again tries to latch onto the mech that kicked him. >> Tracker strikes Ar-Gent Silverfinger with Bite. << The shell impacts against the field and shatters. While there is still no damage to the shuttle the force field does seem to be dimming further. Dust Devil narrowsly misses being glued to the ground. But he's does get a foot caught. The young mech tries to shoot again at the shuttle. while trying to pull his feet free. Ar-Gent Silverfinger gives one last shove, getting his cargo loaded, then shakes of the dog that's biting him. If it's going to be so persistent.. he jogs over to the complicated mess he threw earlier and pitches it back at Tracker to try again. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger critically strikes Tracker with Trap ! << >> Tracker temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Backblast cusses softly to himself, his autoloader mechanism whirring to life as Backblast loads another round into Kingslayer's breech. It's the same again - a 90mm high explosive round; BB is trying to knock the shuttle out by shattering the windscreen and damaging the controls. It's safer than putting a hole in the fuel tank... GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Dust Devil's shots go wide as he pulls himself free from the glue. The sniper's round strikes true, dimming the field to a mere flicker over the borrowed shuttle. The figure nearest the shuttle stays within the the mist and raises the weapon again; firing off a blast of laser energy towards Backblast. >> Sci-Nide misses Backblast with Laser-Blast . << Tracker yipes as he's caught in the trap. He fights but he can't get free and continues to whine. ''' '''Dust Devil is struggling more violently with theglue that he's stuck in. "TRACKER! LEAVE HIM ALONE! AND LET SOUNDWAVE AND IMAGER GO!!!" He struggles harder, "DAMIIT!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger frowns- the fog inside the shield is thinning since there's no constant feed like the mist outside. He scoops up the trap, Dog and all, and throws it in the back of the shuttle. Time to get out. The shuttle turns, giving a good look at its profile through the fog as it lines up to exit the shield. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Backblast FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Backblast thanks Primus for the 'hull down' position; with just his turret poking up over the ridge, the laser rounds slam into the ridgeline in front of him. He swears again, loading a third round into his breach and immediately sending it downrange. "Blast Off?" He mutters, frowning. "Can't be. He'd be gloating if it was him and I'd shot at something that wasn't him..." GAME: Backblast FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Dust Devil breaks free and tries to rush the ship. "Nononononono TRACKER!" He intensifies the firing that he does on the ship. Optics bright with panic. Ar-Gent Silverfinger moves up to cross the shield with the hulking, Blast Off-shuttle shape between himself and the interlopers outside. They go through the shield together and head straight for the open back of the Ark shuttle. This time it's Backblast's roun that sails past the shuttle while Dust Devil's erratic fire begins to impact on the hull of the Ark shuttle. Another shot of concentrated energy fires off at the panic 'Bot. >> Sci-Nide misses Dust Devil with Laser . << Backblast growls and continues to pour fire into the shuttle, trying to take out the heisters' getaway vehicle. "Dusty! Do you have any tracking devices we can put onboard?" he radios, cycling his autoloader and firing as fast as he can! GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. The little shuttle boards the big shuttle. It's like the miracle of life, but in reverse! From the mists, Ar-Gent's obscured figure fires back at Backblast, trying to get the Autobot sniper to duck and buy a little time. Then he also hops inside the Ark shuttle. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger strikes Backblast with Laser . << Dust Devil tries to figure something and shakes his head, "I don't have any other trackers except the one...." He kneels and tries to focus. He pulls another gun out and fires a few shots at the shuttle. The Ark shuttle suffers more hits, armor playing denting and scratching, but at the current rate of fire it is higly unlikely the Autobots will halt it's progress. Tracker is biting the cage, trying to break free. That hazy figure next to the shuttle steps into the back behind Blast Off; ramps retracting and door shutting behind him. Dust Devil get's a brief transmission of the interior of the Ark Shuttle from Tracker before there's a crackling noise over the feed and then darkness. Dust Devil is trying to get a receive from Tracker. He's got a good image starting and then Dust Devil himself cries out and falls over. Backblast growls quietly as his autoloader whines, the Autobot sniper loading one of his heavier rounds into the breech. Even as the laser carves into his paint, Backblast concentrates, trying to ignore the incoming fire to take out the shuttle. Then he fires, sending a solid tungsten-carbide dart towards the shuttle GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. The round strikes home and caves in one of the armored panels; rocking the shuttle. The shuttle rocks from the impact as it slowly lifts off the surface of Cybertron. The mist stops pouring out. The ports close. Mostly. One is damaged, but it stops emitting vapor. Dust Devil groans and tries unsuccessfully to get up. "They took Tracker......" Backblast growls "That just makes me angrier." He mutters, loading another high-ex round into Kingslayer and opening fire. He's not exactly trying to stop the shuttle now - but that loose panel looks like evidence to him, and if he can blow it loose, then that's evidence. "They took my patient, too." GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. The shot blasts part of the panel free- a slab of metal that catches air and sails as it descends. The Ark shuttle itself speeds up, not bothering with stealth as it heads towards orbit by the shortest route. Backblast rolls up to Dusty, and transforms. He pats the kid's shoulder. "Yeah, the daft bastards took /Tracker/. Saved us the trouble of putting a tracking device on it." Log session ending at 22:23:25 on Friday, 19 July 2019.